Crisis
by Izumi17
Summary: España ha soportado una crisis durante mucho tiempo, y al parecer su cuerpo llegó al límite. Lo que parecía un apacible momento se convertirá en un infierno para sus amigos que intentan desesperadamente ayudarlo, y si es necesario arrasaran con los culpables. Recomendado para los amantes de Spabel. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Era el día de la gran cosecha, los tomates estaban listos para ser cosechados; Romano, Veneziano y España pasarían las siguientes 18 horas cosechándolos, tal como lo habían hecho desde hace casi dos siglos atrás, esa actividad se convirtió en tradición poco después de que ocurriera la unificación de Italia, y solamente en pocas ocasiones se paraba esa actividad, y esas habían sido las dos guerras mundiales; pero ahora llueve, truene o relampaguee los tres cosechan los tomates, bueno claro que siempre había algo que se pudiera contar como impedimento, pero hasta ahora eso, no se había presentado.

Los tres se habían levantado temprano, tanto que el sol todavía no se divisaba en el horizonte. Debían aprovechar el día al máximo para terminar el trabajo en ese mismo día. Teóricamente todos estaban preparados en un 100% para realizar tal noble tarea.

Pero España no estaba en un 100% preparado para cosechar, se sentía mareado y sentía que caminar o a penas moverse requería un gran esfuerzo, se tocó la frente no se sintió diferente, pero sabía que si no se apresuraba Romano y Veneziano se molestarían con él, y eso no estaba jamás pasaría y ni ahora ni nunca, así que muy lentamente se levantó, y se dirigió a la cocina a ponerse en marcha.

‒ ve~ Fratello España ¿te sientes bien?‒

España alzó a ver, dándose cuenta de que había estado caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, nadie debía saber que no se sentía bien así que puso su mejor sonrisa.

‒si Veneziano estoy perfecto‒

‒ ¿seguro? Porque tienes cara de que te caerás en cualquier segundo‒

‒ no es nada, solo dormí algo mal, es todo‒

‒ Pero...‒

‒ Buenos días bastardos ¿listos?‒ entró Romano con su típico buen humor mañanero.

‒ Si Romano‒ dijo España como si nada pasara

‒ ve fratello creo que...‒

‒ Bien vamos‒ dijo Romano sin siquiera hacer caso de las advertencias del menor ‒ apresúrate Veneziano si no llegaremos tarde‒

‒ Pero...‒

Aunque Veneziano sabía que algo no estaba bien, no podía estar al cien por ciento confiado porque España decía que estaba bien, aunque por tranquilidad no se despegaría de España ni un solo segundo.

El campo de tomates se extendía desde la pequeña casa, hasta lo que alcanzaba la vista; una escena campestre que ya no era muy común de ver. A España le encantaba su pequeña casa campirana, respirar el olor a campo le hacía muy feliz, mucho más que el acogedor departamento que tenía en la ciudad. Pero ahora ni la tranquilidad y la paz del campo no quitarían el extraño cansancio que sentía en estos precisos momentos; España no estaba ahí, no se dio cuenta que Romano ya había dado instrucciones a los asistentes para que se encargaran de los otros cultivos, no se dio cuenta que desayuno un buen plato, consistente y una buena taza de café, no se dio cuenta que Romano lo había arrastrado de la mano hacia la hilera de tomates para que comenzara, y no se dio cuenta que el sol ya hace algún tiempo había salido; Veneziano noto la gran diferencia, en otras ocasiones , en las normales, España y Romano ya hubieran estado mucho más allá de la mitad del campo con carros llenos y llenos de tomates, diciendo y discutiendo quien sería el primero en terminar con todo. Pero España estaba haciéndolo de forma lenta, y no había avanzado mucho la verdad, Romano ya estaba llegando a la mitad, y les gritaba a esos dos bastardos que se apresuraran.

‒ OI... QUE ES PARA HOY ‒

‒ enseguida vamos... ‒

España respondió con una voz robótica, y tomando la canasta ya llena de tomates que estaba a su derecha para llevarla hacia el carro que tenía todo lo cosechado hasta ahora, fue en ese preciso instante cuando su visión empezó a distorsionarse, nublarse, y después de tres segundos toda conexión con el mundo se perdió.

‒ ¡FRATELLO! ¡FRATELLO!‒

Oír a Veneziano gritar era normal, pero no en el tono que estaba utilizando, no en ese tono desesperado, Romano dejo la canasta de tomates a medio llenar a un lado y corrió en dirección a su hermano que estaba tirando un balde lleno de agua a alguien.

‒ ¿qué pasó?‒ fue lo único que atino a decir Romano cuando vio que España estaba tirado en el piso empapado por culpa de Veneziano.

‒ España esta con fiebre, se desmayó hace un segundo‒ explico el menor

‒ ¿qué? Pero estaba perfecto en la mañana‒

‒ te equivocas fratello, España no estaba bien‒

‒ dejemos la echada de culpa para después y ayúdame, debemos llevarlo a su habitación, o empeorara‒

‒ sí, sujétalo con cuidado‒

Ambos levantaron los brazos de España, se dieron cuenta con horror que España había perdido peso y era relativamente fácil transportarlo, lo levantaron lentamente, ahí Romano se dio cuenta que España quemaba, y el sol no estaba haciendo nada bueno; rápidamente lo llevaron a su habitación, a esperar que reaccionara.

* * *

España estaba siendo estrujado, aplanado, y empujado, por una especie de cárcel de goma, una esfera extraña, pegajosa, intentó hacer un agujero, pero fue interrumpido cuando de repente su prisión se elevó, o al menos eso creía porque no podía ver el exterior, de pronto descendió de nuevo a una especie de plataforma, España podía decir lo por que esa bola de goma obtuvo una forma algo cónica, después de tanto tambaleo al fin se pudo parar e hizo un agujero en la superficie, lentamente empezó a salir, y descubrió que no era una esfera de goma, era una masa de un scone, estaba dentro de un scone, dirigiéndose al horno, y era el mismo Inglaterra el que lo llevaba, no pudo evitar gritar cuando la puerta del infierno se abría ante sus ojos.

* * *

‒ Mon ami, cálmate, mon ami‒

España despertó de golpe, vio como Francia lo sujetaba de los brazos, también sentía que estaba rodeado de puntos fríos, en cuanto logro calmarse, se dio cuenta de que eran fundas plásticas con hielo en su interior cuatro a cada lado de su cuerpo. Y una toalla húmeda en su frente. Ahora estaba confundido que era lo que estaba pasando.

‒ Francia, que...‒

‒ mon ami, me alegra que hayas despertado, estábamos todos muy preocupados ‒

‒ ¿de qué hablas?‒

Francia se preocupó por unos segundos pero sería complicado mostrar ese sentimiento a España, lo conocía a la perfección para saber que él podía leer sus expresiones tan bien que el luego se preocuparía mucho más. Para evitarlo sonrió.

‒ mon ami, te desmayaste en el campo mientras cosechabas, Veneziano y Romano te trajeron pero no podían quedarse , así que me llamaron para echarte un ojo mientras ellos terminaban el trabajo‒

España lo miraba desconcertado, eso no era bueno.

‒ Francia, no recuerdo haberme levantado hoy a cosechar tomates‒

‒ debe ser porque tenías una fiebre muy alta‒

‒ ¿así? No me siento caliente‒

Francia rió

‒ Es porque ahora estas con mucho frío a tu alrededor, debes estar sediento ¿quieres algo de tomar? ‒

‒Sí, gracias‒

Francia ayudo a España a que tomara un vaso de agua, en cuanto volvió a recostarse sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo, aunque España hacia un esfuerzo horrible para mantenerse despierto.

‒ mon ami, descansa‒

‒ no, si duermo luego no despertare... ‒

‒ ¿a qué te refieres?‒

‒ estoy cansado, mi economía no está muy bien, y he pasado más dormido que despierto, tengo miedo... de no... Despertar...‒ decía España mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y poco a poco perdía la consciencia.

‒ no te preocupes lo solucionaras‒

‒ Francia... Si yo me fuera... ¿Podrías cuidar a Romano y Veneziano por mí?‒

‒ mon ami, la fiebre te está haciendo hablar tonterías, descansa, nada te va a pasar...‒

España aún tenía mucho que decir pero su cansancio extremo hizo que cerrara sus ojos y se durmiera, Francia estaba preocupado, la fiebre de España no bajaba y su último comentario lo hizo preocupar aún más, era como si se resignara a desaparecer, y al parecer España quería desaparecer pronto, pero eso Francia lo evitaría sea como sea.

‒ ¿ya despertó?‒ se oyó una voz en la puerta.

Romano y Veneziano habían acabado de cosechar a una velocidad extraordinaria para poder cuidar a España, y según Romano evitar que el pervertido de Francia meta sus manos donde no debe.

‒ Sí, pero se acaba de volver a dormir‒ respondió Francia sereno

‒ entiendo, Vene está preparando algo, si despierta avísanos para traerle algo de comer, al parecer no ha comido mucho últimamente‒

Francia asintió, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Romano, el de seguro escucho la última frase, ambos tenían miedo de que España estuviera a punto de irse, la situación no estaba bien, definitivamente no. Pero ninguno de los dos permitiría que España desapareciera antes mataban a su superior, preferible un humano inútil que una nación, y mucho más si es una nación como lo era España.

Veneziano estaba en la cocina, sacando algunas cosas para hacer una rica lasaña, pero al revisar el refrigerador se topó con la sorpresa de que casi toda la comida estaba podrida o con hongos. Algo que le revolvió el estómago; Veneziano sacó todo eso y lo colocó en una bolsa de basura que se llenó por completo. Romano también entró a la cocina y se topó con esa extraña escena. Es decir sabía que su hermano era un gourmet, eso a veces causa problemas pero esto ya era el colmo.

‒ Veneziano, sé que los gustos de España no son muy buenos, pero tirar toda la comida...‒

‒ No, fratello no se trata de eso, mira‒

Veneziano le extendió un recipiente que tenía vegetales pero aunque estaba sellado había caducado hace meses

‒ ¿qué? Esto si lo come alguien ira directo al hospital con intoxicación‒

‒ Exacto, casi toda la comida de fratello España está así, ¿Roma hace cuanto que España no cocina?‒

‒ ¿qué quieres decir?‒

‒ Una persona se da cuenta cuando una cocina está en uso, los utensilios están limpios y es posible que haya desorden pero... Si te fijas bien...‒

‒ La de España esta reluciente... me recuerda a la de Holanda...No creerás que España no ha comido ¿o sí?‒

‒ No lo sé fratello, tal vez, aunque lo dudo, España salió a comer todos los días en algún restaurante‒

Romano negó con la cabeza ‒ según tenía entendido España llevaba su propio almuerzo al trabajo‒

De pronto Francia entraba a la cocina con el recipiente de agua en las manos, para cambiarlo y vio la extraña escena, y le asaltó la misma duda, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor hace tiempo que España rechaza sus invitaciones a comer.

‒ bueno, tal vez debamos llamar a su secretaria tal vez ella sepa lo que suceda ‒

‒ ¿sabes el número?‒

‒ oui, debe estar en mi celular...‒

‒ Porque no me sorprende‒ dijo Romano.

Mientras Francia hacia eso, Romano tomaba el recipiente, cambiaba el agua y se dirigía a la habitación a ver como estaba. No podían dejarlo solo.

‒ bonjour, habla Francia, no se preocupe no es por nada importante es solo una pregunta por curiosidad, España cree que olvido un recipiente en la oficina, donde lleva su almuerzo, tal vez usted... ¿así?... No me diga... Bueno tal vez lo dejo por aquí... Muchas gracias... Adieu‒

‒ ¿y bien?‒ preguntó Veneziano a la espera.

‒ España no está comiendo, su secretaria dice que apenas se puede mantener despierto, lo que ha causado muchos problemas, porque España ha faltado a varias juntas, porque se queda dormido, según ella incluso se quedó dormido por tres días, un fin de semana entero, en su oficina y cuando lo descubrieron llamaron a la ambulancia por que creyeron que estaba muerto.‒

‒ Eso no es bueno, voy a tirar esto e iré a la tienda a comprar algo para fratello España‒

Francia asintió, y vio como Veneziano salía con un abrigo, la noche empezaba a caer y el frío cada vez se hacía más presente. Francia se dirigió a la habitación y Romano estaba limpiando delicadamente el sudor que bajaba por la frente de España. Se lo veía tan indefenso, como si fuera a esfumarse en cualquier segundo.

‒ ¿y bien?‒

La pregunta sacó de su tren de pensamiento a Francia, y regresando a ver a Romano esperando una respuesta le contó todo y Romano estaba sorprendido y temeroso a la vez.

‒ eso quiere decir que no ha comido en días‒

‒ O incluso semanas‒

‒ eso explica porque Vene y yo lo pudimos traer a la casa‒

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que España empezó a despertar.

‒ España, bastardo, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?‒

‒ ¿Roma? ¿Cuándo llegaste?‒

‒ ¿de qué hablas?... Estuve desde ayer aquí...‒

‒ No recuerdo, perdón, estoy algo confundido... me duele la cabeza‒

‒ mon ami dime ¿hace cuánto que no comes?‒

‒ mm... Hace unas semanas... Creo... Todo lo que comía lo vomitaba después... Y me sentía demasiado somnoliento para levantarme a cocinar...‒

‒ Dios mio, mon ami, en cuanto Italia regrese de las compras te preparare algo y tendrás algo para llenar tu estomago...‒

‒ Gracias..._*bostezo* _traten de que no duerma mucho, por más que mis ojos... Se... Cierren...‒

‒ se volvió a dormir‒

Romano puso otra vez la toalla húmeda en la frente, lo que preocupo a Francia fue la falta de reacción de España al frío de la tela.

Veneziano llego a las pocas horas, con una visita inesperada, se habían encontrado en la tienda.

‒ ¿Bélgica?‒

Romano, sabía que Holanda estaba intentando llevarse mejor con Bélgica, y para eso habían puesto ciertas reglas, una de ellas mantenerse a una distancia prudente de España, la relación entre Holanda y España estaba tan mal que ellos solo se llevaban bien en las conferencias, fuera de ellas era como si Holanda pensara que España no existía.

‒ Me encontré con Veneziano en el supermercado y me contó lo que ocurrió, ¿Cómo está?‒

‒ Bueno... Sigue dormido, no se ha mantenido despierto mucho tiempo que se diga...‒ dijo Francia.

Desde que Veneziano llegó con fundas llenas de comida, Francia decidió ayudarlo a sacar todo para cocinar algo ligero pero a la vez lo suficientemente consistente para que España comiera.

‒ ¿qué tal si ustedes cocinan, comen, y yo veo a España? mientras ustedes descansan un poco‒ Propuso Bélgica que ahora estaba no solo preocupado por España sino que su muchachito favorito, ósea Romano, su hermano Francia y el pequeño Veneziano estaban con cara de preocupación y agotamiento, que sería mejor echarles una mano, al menos por algunas horas.

Los tres se miraron el rostro, Veneziano tenía aspecto de que caería dormido en cualquier segundo, el trabajo duro de la cosecha, es decir estar todo el día bajo el ardiente sol y la preocupación de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo lo habían agotado, Francia estaba preocupado no duraría en quedarse despierto toda la noche si fuera necesario, no abandonaría a España así como así, en cambio Romano quería desvelarse para poder cuidarlo pero estaba agotado por trabajar en la cosecha, de la misma forma que su hermano menor; así que los tres asintieron.

Bélgica se dirigió a la habitación de España, lentamente abrió la habitación, y España estaba dormido en su cama, sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, Bélgica se sentó a un extremo de la cama, y colocó su mano en la frente de España, en ese instante sintió como ardía, tomó un trapo húmedo y lo colocó suavemente en su frente, con esos pequeños detalles España empezó a despertar, y al ver quien estaba a su lado esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que fue retribuida con otra muy grande.

‒ perdón por despertarte‒ dijo Bélgica sonriendo

‒ Bel... ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que Holanda te prohibió verme‒

‒ Si lo hizo, pero ya soy una niña grande y tomo mis propias decisiones‒

España río, pero luego paró al ver que casi no podía respirar. Al ver eso Bélgica lo levantó despacio y acomodó las almohadas para que España estuviera en una mejor posición para que pudiera respirar.

‒...Bel... ‒ España tenía la voz ronca y cansada.

‒ ¿mm?‒

‒ No... te vayas... No podría... soportar... estar lejos de ti... Si te fueras... Yo moriría...‒

‒ No, hables de esa forma, hasta que te recuperes yo estaré aquí, me quedare aquí, a tu lado, tu tranquilo que nada va a pasar‒

‒... gracias...‒

El momento fue interrumpido por la entrada de Francia que traía una rica sopa, su favorita, sopa de tomate por supuesto, para España.

‒ eso huele delicioso... ‒ dijo España que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y fue cuando Bélgica lo sujeto y ayudo para que se sentara

‒ ¿Cómo estas mon ami?‒

‒ cansado... Pero me siento mejor que hoy en la mañana‒ dijo intentando sonreír aunque ahora su sonrisa fuera un poco más dolorida.

Francia se alegró al oír eso, deposito cuidadosamente el plato en el regazo de España y lo vio comer, Bélgica pensaba retirar el plato, pero España la retuvo apretando su mano.

‒ está bien me quedaré y no me moveré de aquí ‒ dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama y sin dejar de apretar la mano de España.

‒ creo que España está en buenas manos ahora, que duermas bien, no te preocupes por Holanda ya se me ocurrirá una coartada‒

Francia cerró la puerta y se dirigió abajo donde al pasar por la sala de estar vio a dos italianos dormidos en el sillón, gracias a Dios que era una noche cálida, sino sus dos hermanitos se hubieran resfriado, después de lavar el plato cubrió a esos dos con una manta y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de España pero no entró, se sentó afuera de la habitación a esperar.

Bélgica en cambio miraba con mucha calma como España dormía; España se había acurrucado a su lado y estaba profundamente dormido, ahora lentamente intentaba salir de la habitación para dejarlo descansar pero en cuanto lo intentaba España le apretaba la mano mucho más fuerte. Así que con mucha delicadeza movió a España unos cuantos centímetros para que ella pudiera entrar en la cama. Se acurrucó a su lado, y suavemente empezó a masajearle la cabeza, fue ahí que España empezó a hablar en sueños.

‒ Bel...Te amo...jamás... te deje... de amar ‒

‒ ¿de verdad?‒ pregunto Bélgica sorprendida pero sin esperanza de que él le respondiera.

‒ Yo... Te... he amado... desde siempre... Bel...‒

Bélgica se sonrojó ‒ Yo también te amo, si por mi fuera me quedara para siempre contigo‒

España recibió un besó en su frente por parte de Bel, un pequeño beso pero que para ella significó mucho; aunque de verdad dudaba de que España estuviera consciente de lo que el acababa de decir, y ahora que lo notaba España estaba muy pálido así que decidió acurrucarse a su lado, como si su mera presencia dependiera que el mejorara.

Al día siguiente España despertó algo confundido, ¿no se suponía que debían cosechar los tomates? Bueno esperaba que Romano y Veneziano no estuvieran molestos por quedarse dormido, en especial Romano, cuando las cosas no salían bien Romano se ponía histérico.

‒ _*bostezo*_ que bien dormí‒ hecho una mirada rápida a su alrededor‒ debo prepararme, espero no despertar a Bel...‒

España se quedó quieto reflexionando exactamente, palabra por palabra, lo que había dicho.

‒ ¿no despertar a Bel?‒

Ahí en ese instante España se dio cuenta de que Bélgica estaba acurrucada usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada. Se puso rojo, Romano no era el único que adquiría ese tono rojo tomate cuando se sonrojaba, España intentó levantarse, y eso hizo que Bélgica despertara.

‒Buenos días España‒

‒ Ho...hola Bel‒

En ese instante la mano de Bélgica toco la frente de España y la sintió no completamente normal pero ya mucho más fresca que él día anterior, todo había ido bien.

‒ me alegra que ya no tengas fiebre‒ dijo Bélgica sonriendo como siempre lo hacía como un gatito.

‒ bel, ¿dije algo mientras tenía fiebre?‒

‒ Sí, me dijiste en sueños, me dijiste que me amabas... ¿Acaso era mentira?‒

‒ No, creí que era un sueño...‒

‒ pues no lo fue, y estoy muy feliz...‒

España sonrió y lentamente se puso en pie, al salir de la habitación vio a su hermano menor dormido en el pasillo, lo zarandeo lentamente para despertarlo.

‒ Hermanito... Hermanito...‒

‒ mmm... no me digas así...‒

Francia escucho la voz conocida y al despertar se topó con la sorpresa de que España ya estaba mejor

‒ ¿cómo estás?‒

‒ bien, gracias, ven preparare el desayuno, luego podrán descansar e ir a casa‒

‒ Si creo que sí, nos preocupaste demasiado ¿sabías eso?‒

‒sí, lo siento, los compensaré... ya sé les prepararé algo delicioso pero no ahora... ya sé en la próxima junta les prepararé paella ‒

‒ me parece bien... ‒ dijo Francia sonriendo ‒ es en tres días... ‒

‒ estará listo para entonces ‒

Fueron hacia a la cocina donde se toparon que Veneziano ya estaba preparando el desayuno, en cuanto regresó a ver quién entraba por la puerta se sorprendió al ver a España, Romano en cambio estaba todavía dormido y se levantó con el escándalo, de gente que se dirigía a la cocina, en cuanto vio a España lo golpeo.

‒ IMBÉCIL... MÁS TE VALE QUE NO LO VUELVAS A HACER... ‒ gritó Romano

‒ sí, Romanito te lo prometo ‒

‒ te lo prometo no, bastardo, júramelo ‒

‒ te lo juro, no voy a volver a hacer algo parecido ‒

Después de jurar todo el mundo se sentó a desayunar, y en cuanto terminaron Francia, Romano y Veneziano se fueron para sus casas. Bélgica se quedó por el resto del día para acompañar a España y cuidarlo un poco más.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. He escuchado rumores sobre la crisis española, y espero de verdad que se recuperen pronto de eso. El otro día escuchaba sobre eso y se me ocurrió esto espero que no esté mal interpretando las cosas. Por favor espero sus sugerencias y/o críticas y/o comentarios. Hetalia no me ha pertenecido jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

Era la una de la madrugada cuando Bélgica se levantó asustada, esa noche se había quedado a dormir con España, pero desde ese instante España se revolvía en la cama, tal vez sufría de pesadillas, así que ella lo abrazó y lo tranquilizó un rato antes de volverse a dormir.

Pero al parecer era algo más que una simple pesadilla, España se revolcaba de dolor, su estómago dolía tanto, sentía que todo lo que había comido en toda su vida regresaba al exterior, se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió al baño, despertando a Bélgica, ella al ver el reloj de la mesa de noche se dio cuenta de que había pasado solo una hora desde la última vez que se despertó.

‒ España ¿está todo bien? ‒ dijo levantándose adormilada de la cama, dirigiéndose lentamente al baño, de pronto Bélgica sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, como si fuera anuncio de mal augurio. ‒ ¿España? ‒

España seguía sin responder, cuando llegó al baño tocó la puerta fuerte. No hubo respuesta. Lo intentó una segunda vez. Nada, entonces empezó a abrir poco a poco la puerta y la escena que divisó era horrible, todo el piso del baño estaba cubierto de sangre, España estaba vomitando sangre, arrodillado en el piso del baño, con una mano cubriendo su boca, y la otra en su estómago. Aunque España hiciera todo lo posible por parar y tranquilizarse no lo lograba y a pesar de que su boca estaba tapada la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones por entre sus dedos. Bélgica se acercó lentamente, pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

‒ España, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien solo cálmate, sí... ‒

España no respondió, la regresó a ver, Bélgica miró los ojos de España estaban perdidos, eso quería decir que tal vez perdiera el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

‒ Bel... ‒ se escuchó débilmente, el sonido era parecido a cuando un niño habla con la boca llena de comida ‒... a..yu..da...me... por...fa...vor ‒decía mientras levantaba la mano para que ella la sujetara pero España se desmayó antes de que Bélgica pudiera sujetarlo.

* * *

Ya era la quinta vez que Francia empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, habían pasado todo el resto de la noche a la espera de recibir noticias de cómo estaba España. Bélgica los había llamado a las 2h30 am, con la noticia de que España estaba en el hospital tratándole una hemorragia. En ese instante Francia se puso lo primero que vio en su armario, que no combinaba para nada, y salió de casa. Veneziano y Romano tuvieron la misma reacción, solo que ellos habían ido violando todas las leyes de tránsito y de seguridad posible para llegar lo más pronto posible, sorprendentemente los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Ahora los cuatro estaban en la sala de espera, esperando que España saliera de la sala de cirugías, o al menos es fue lo que Romano le entendió a Bélgica la cual estaba sentada sin decir nada, con su bata y pijama ensangrentadas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y el Doctor se acercó a ellos.

‒ _*suspiro*_ hemos terminado con éxito la operación... ‒Todos respiraron aliviados. ‒ Pero... tuvimos una pequeña complicación, el Sr. España está muy delicado, le dio un pre-infarto en la sala de cirugía, así que es muy posible que no despierte pronto‒

‒ Pero si ayer ya estaba mejor de su resfriado ‒ dijo Veneziano asustado

‒ Me temo que es algo peor que eso ‒ dijo el Doctor y añadió ‒ la fiebre volvió a subir, y con el incidente de hoy me temo que tardará, le haremos varios análisis para determinar exactamente lo que ocurre; por el momento le colocamos una máscara de oxígeno y me temo que se quedará en la sala de cuidados intensivos por un tiempo... ‒

‒ sí, podremos verlo ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó Romano.

‒ Solo uno a la vez ‒ en ese instante el Doctor recibió una llamada ‒ lo lamento, debo irme, pero pónganse de acuerdo para quien se queda con él primero, una enfermera vendrá más tarde... así antes de que lo olvide el Sr. España perdió mucha sangre, debemos hacerle una transfusión de sangre lo más pronto posible... ‒

Nadie dijo nada solo asintieron y el Doctor se fue por el pasillo.

La habitación estaba oscura, y él único sonido posible era el del monitor que con garabatos mostraba los latidos del corazón de España, a simple vista parecía todo bien, pero no era así, sus latidos eran débiles, lentos, pausados. Francia arrimó una silla cerca a la cama, él había ganado la competencia de piedra, papel y tijeras para saber quién entraba primero. Lo primero que noto fue la venda que cubría parte del abdomen de España, una hemorragia en su estómago, su cerebro supuso que era comida descompuesta y dispuso a expulsarlo, o al menos eso fue lo que explico la enfermera.

Francia tomo delicadamente la mano de España, su piel hervía pero estaba tan pálida que Francia hubiera jurado que se confundía con el color blanco de las sábanas de la cama.

‒ España... no... mon frère... ¿qué paso? Estabas bien ayer en la mañana ‒

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, ni siquiera una expresión facial que indicara que España estuviera despierto, pero tampoco había una señal certera de que estuviera dormido, solo estaba ahí, respirando apenas, con los ojos cerrados y una fiebre que podría servir para cocinar.

‒ mon frère... ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que dijiste? ¿Con lo de tu economía? Porque si es así, yo... buscaré la forma de ayudarte, mon frère, lo único que tienes que hacer es despertar, y con eso todo comenzará a salir bien de nuevo, ¿escuchaste? Solo debes despertar ‒

Nada. Francia se quedó en silencio por unos minutos mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta se las seco de inmediato, justo en el instante cuando la enfermera le pedía salir de la sala para que el siguiente pueda verlo. Eso era lo malo de la sala de cuidados intensivos, solo una persona por un determinado tiempo. Pero el resto del tiempo él permanecería solo.

* * *

Un campo lleno de flores, con impresionantes montañas alrededor, la tierra era relativamente seca, pero las flores estaban habituadas a ese tipo de suelo. Un río pasaba cerca, se oía el sonido del agua. Era paz y tranquilidad, pero algo extraño pasaba en su interior como si le dijeran que no era correcto estar ahí. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien le había llamado pero no vio a nadie, y ese idioma... ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes? No podía recordarlo por el momento.

* * *

‒ Bastardo... me juraste que no volvería a pasar... lo juraste... ‒ decía Romano mientras lloraba desconsoladamente apoyado en el pecho de España.

En cuanto Francia salió Romano, se abalanzó a dentro, y vio todo tan callado, ese no era el estilo de España, y su expresión seria. No España cuando dormía solía esbozar una sonrisa. Y sí algo le molestaba fruncía el ceño pero luego meneaba la cabeza y la sonrisa reaparecía. Romano nunca supo si eso era involuntario o consciente pero de algo estaba seguro, España en estos momentos no estaba en ese lugar.

‒ despierta... por favor... bastardo... si lo haces... dejare de insultarte, dejare de tratarte como un estúpido... lo juro... ¿me oíste? Lo jure, solo debes despertar por favor... ‒ Romano seguía derramando lágrimas no podía evitarlo.

La enfermera lo llamó y él intentando negarse, sin éxito, salió lentamente de la habitación, pero jamás dejo de verlo, como si tuviera la esperanza de que en cualquier segundo despertaría.

* * *

Alguien lo había insultado pero no veía a nadie, y ahora que lo estaba notando su alrededor parecía algo tétrico, las flores estaban pero el cielo se había nublado, como si en cualquier segundo caería un terrible diluvio. Se levantó y camino, pero en su mente había todavía un eco de dos voces, no recordaba de quién pero las conocía le parecían familiares. Miro a su alrededor para ver a dónde podría ir, y una extraña silueta blanca brillaba desde un bosque, y escuchando mejor esas voces parecían venir de ahí tal vez si se dirigía hacia ese bosque recordaría quienes eran.

* * *

Veneziano había estado hablando por teléfono con Austria, no sabía cómo, de alguna forma él se enteró y pidió una explicación, y en el trasfondo se escuchaba claramente a la ex nación de Prusia gritando, Veneziano lo único que pudo hacer es explicarle lo que sabía pero ni él estaba seguro de que fuera verdad, la conversación termino con que irían lo más pronto posible. Cuando entró lentamente en la habitación España estaba ¿agitado? Su respiración había aumentado.

‒ ve ~ fratello España ¿estas despierto? ‒

* * *

La oscuridad el bosque empezó a rodearlo, corrió para salvarse pero los árboles se apretaban cada vez más, cada vez más, ya no había donde más moverse, no había forma de salir, respirar. Intentó pedir ayuda pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, con mucho esfuerzo llenando sus pulmones de aire gritó.

* * *

‒ ¡AHHHH! ‒

‒ ¿Fratello España qué ocurre? ‒

España empezó a convulsionar, abrió sus ojos al máximo, su cuerpo se movía rápidamente causando que se lastimara gravemente, sus brazos subían y bajaban causándose daño en su pecho, cuello, abdomen, y cara; al oír el grito Francia y Romano entraron junto con la enfermera que enseguida fue a llamar al doctor. Francia corrió y sujeto los brazos de España, pero recibía patadas, Romano y Veneziano intentaron detener las piernas de España pero era muy difícil, España era muy fuerte. España no podía respirar. Se estaba hiperventilando. Bélgica corrió a su lado lo más pronto e intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos calmarlo.

‒ mon frére cálmate... mon frére... ‒

‒ ¡España! Respira y cálmate. ‒ gritaba Romano en un intento para que parara.

‒ fratello por favor tranquilo todo saldrá bien, estas vivo... ‒

‒ Todo está bien, estas a salvo, España por favor... ‒ gritaba Bélgica

* * *

El bosque se detuvo, dejo de aplastarlo, una luz estaba al final y se acercaba. Durante mucho tiempo había oído hablar sobre la luz al final del túnel. Será que si la atraviesa se ira para siempre. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, pero lamentablemente no podía moverse, se encontraba atrapado entre las ramas gruesas de los árboles, y a pesar de que se habían detenido le costaba respirar. Voces, se oían voces. Insultos dolorosos, no eran a los que estaban acostumbrados sino era cómo si su propia gente lo estuviera insultando, negando, lo estaban matando por dentro.

* * *

‒ ¿voy a morir? ‒ se oyó apenas, España seguía agitado.

‒ ¿qué? No España no va a pasar... nada... nada... ‒ decía Bélgica.

‒ España nos prometiste una paella ¿recuerdas? ‒dijo Francia intentando calmarlo.

‒ No... puedo... lo siento... moriré antes ‒

‒ MALDITA SEA TU NO VAS A MORIR ENTIENDE ‒ gritó Romano

España ya no habló sus ojos se nublaron, y dejó de moverse, dejo de respirar.

‒ ¡ESPAÑA! ‒

* * *

Oscuridad. Total oscuridad. No había un arriba y un abajo, que debía hacer, desaparecer o seguir viviendo. En el fondo de su cabeza aún continuaba oyendo esas horribles voces, negando su presencia. Lo mejor sería desparecer.

‒ _¡NI SE TE OCURRA!_ ‒ gritó una voz femenina, fuerte y determinada ‒ _No gaste mi tiempo en cuidarte si hubiera sabido que me fallarías_ ‒

Él la reconocía, después de tantos milenios sin oírla, pero al parecer aún mantenía intacta en su memoria la voz de esa persona tan especial.

‒ ¿mamá? ‒

‒ _ella tiene razón, estuviste conmigo mucho tiempo, aprendiste de mí lo que ella no pudo enseñarte, y así nos pagas... ¿rindiéndote?_ ‒

‒ pa... ¿sr. Roma? ‒

‒ _oh vamos amorcito, tanto tiempo con él y no puedes decirle papá..._ ‒ decía mamá Iberia con una serenidad en su voz que a España le tranquilizó el alma.

‒ Pero... ‒

‒ _sin peros, mi vida, vas a relajarte y vas a hacer todo lo posible para solucionarlo. Pero por el momento Dios, ni tu padre, ni yo solicitamos tu presencia aquí. Así que a vivir amor... vamos despierta..._ ‒

‒ tengo un poco de miedo... mamá... yo no he sido más que una molestia en los últimos... ‒

‒ _alto ahí, has estado mucho tiempo con Portugal... sigue diciéndote eso verdad... no le creas, te lo he dicho siempre y a él también todos somos iguales y a la vez diferentes, pero lo único que se debe buscar es la..._ ‒

‒... felicidad... sí tienes razón... ‒

_‒ __Bien ahora debes despertar antes de que Romano te invente un apodo desagradable_ ‒ decía Roma entre risas.

* * *

España despertó más confundido, adolorido, le dolía la cabeza y sentía como sí una manada de toros le hubiera seguido por todo el mundo. En cuanto giró la cabeza para ver quien estaba a su lado se encontró con Bélgica. La cual le sonreía, y a la vez lloraba de la felicidad.

‒ ...Bel... ‒

‒ despertaste... mon amour... ‒

‒ dón... ‒

‒ no hables, por favor... o te agotaras más... Estas en el hospital... tuviste unas pequeñas dificultades mon amour‒

‒ Bel... mi... gente... me odia... ‒

‒ Tranquilo, Francia fue a la junta a hablar de tu problema, de seguro van a encontrar soluciones... ‒

‒ ¿junta? ‒

‒ sí, has estado inconsciente cuatro días ‒

‒ entonces, no debo dormir...si lo hago... voy a morir... ‒

Bélgica negó con la cabeza ‒ eso no pasará mon amor, estas muy débil, necesitas una transfusión y necesitas descansar... ahora duerme, por favor mon amour‒

‒ No... Me... dejes... solo... por favor... ‒

Bélgica empezó a tararear una canción de cuna, una de las que solía cantarle a Romano cuando era un niño y poco a poco España se fue quedando dormido, aunque España intentaba permanecer despierto, pero le fue imposible, además de que en su rostro aún continuaba la máscara de oxígeno lo que a Bélgica le aseguraba que estaba bien. Francia y el doctor llegaron y este último revisó a España, la fiebre seguía presente, y la debilidad de España era preocupante, necesitaban la transfusión ya. De pronto un enfermero llegó a la habitación de cuidados intensivos con un paquete enviado desde Portugal.

‒ dicen que es exclusivamente para este paciente ‒ dijo el mensajero.

‒ déjeme ver... ‒ el doctor abrió el paquete y en condiciones especiales, había varios paquetes de sangre perfectamente conservada.

Dentro había una nota que estaba dirigida para Francia. Él la abrió lentamente y río. En ella decía "para el tonto, dile que se recupere así podremos discutir más seguido". Portugal no era el más cariñoso de los hermanos pero al menos demostraba su cariño de maneras inesperadas.

España ahora dormía, después de la transfusión necesitaba descansar, al principio le fue difícil, tenía un miedo enorme pero estar rodeado de Romano, Bélgica, Francia, Veneziano, Prusia e incluso de Austria le ayudo mucho a empezar a recuperarse, además de que Francia y los demás ejercieron presión a las otras naciones para poder ayudarlo, para que mejorara más rápido.

Cuando Bélgica estaba a su lado, sujetando su mano se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, si ella se atrevía a soltarla por unos segundos España la buscaba con el tacto, e incluso despertaba, si eso pasaba Bélgica le sacaba la máscara de oxígeno, y a pesar de que España tenía la urgencia de toser, se aguantaba para recibir el beso de Bélgica que le aseguraba de que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Después de unos días España ya estaba de vuelta en casa, pero el doctor mandó reposo por lo menos por un par de semanas, ya había pasado una faltaba otra más.

‒ ¿cómo estás? ‒ preguntó Prusia que venía para reemplazar a Francia.

‒ Terrible, pero he estado peores ‒ dijo España esbozando una sonrisa

‒ kesesese... sí te has visto peor... ‒

‒ sí estoy cansado de estar acostado todo el tiempo... Prusia ¿cómo es dejar de ser nación? ‒

Prusia no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta pero si eso lo mantenía tranquilo entonces...

‒ no es algo agradable pero, depende de ti, yo me negué a desaparecer, y heme aquí, causando problemas, ¿por qué? ‒

‒ Mi mamá se enojó conmigo porque decidí desaparecer, sentía tanto dolor... que creí que era lo mejor ‒

‒ imagínate lo que Vati me dijo a mí... faltara mucho para que alguno desaparezca, y dudo mucho que lo quieras hacer‒

‒ sí, tengo ahora motivos para quedarme ‒

Prusia sonrió porque en ese preciso momento Bélgica entraba en la habitación con una canasta llena de gofres de naranja, y su típica sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

‒ bueno, viejo me voy o te interrumpiré... cuídalo sí‒

‒ Por supuesto‒

Prusia salió de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, gracias a Dios los antiguos habían intervenido a tiempo, de no haber sido así, ahora estarían velándolo y no visitándolo.

‒ Bel te amo ‒

‒ Je t' aime... pour toujours et toujours…‒

Y con eso Bélgica salto a abrazarlo y besarlo, suave porque aún estaba algo delicado, pero desde hace ya una semana que ella vivía con él y ambos llevaban una vida tan apacible que no la cambiarían por nada del mundo. Tal como era antes, aunque a Holanda le desagrade la idea.

* * *

¿Creyeron que se había acabado todo? Pues se equivocaron _"Inserte risa de genio malvado aquí por favor" _

Lo lamento pero los que ya han leído mis otras historias deben saber ya que por lo general tiendo a ser un poco dramática y pongo casos como Dr. House. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, y espero como siempre sus críticas y/o comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Hetalia jamás me ha pertenecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Faltaban unos días para que España terminara sus dos semanas de reposo, y Bélgica estaba muy feliz por su rápida recuperación. Pero Bélgica no sabía que España tenía uno que otro dolor de cabeza y a veces le causaba problemas.

El problema era en las mañanas, España siempre tenía la sensación de que estaba en sus viejas épocas de conquistador. Era por eso que preguntaba la fecha del día, así evitaba que su mente le jugará una mala pasada. Bélgica no tenía sospecha de lo que le pasaba pero sí sabía que había algo que lo molestaba mucho, pero suponía que España contaba los días para salir de las dos semanas de reposo impuestas.

Un día, muy caluroso, perfecto para un día de campo, al menos eso pensaba Bélgica cuando se levantó muy temprano para prepararlo. Dejando a España solo, aún dormido, en la habitación.

* * *

España tenía esa sensación de vaivén del barco, veía claramente las olas a su alrededor, sentía la lluvia en la cara, oía el olor de la pólvora de los cañones. El fuego de la batalla, que alguna vez había peleado con Inglaterra. Y cómo ocurrió aquella noche siglos atrás la armada española fue derrotada, y España se hundía en la más profunda oscuridad, para ser capturado después por redes de pesca de la armada británica. Aunque España tenía todos esos recuerdos vivos, en el sueño él estaba con los ojos cerrados pero a la vez podía ver todo, y cuando los abría pasaban todos los horribles episodios de esa batalla, y como si perdiera la consciencia los volvía a cerrar, y volvía a ver todo con los ojos cerrados. España vivía todo de nuevo, su sueño continuaba, el problema era que no sabía que estaba dormido, no sabía que su dolor de cabeza le recordaba esa horrible noche.

Hasta que la visión de una bala de cañón cayendo sobre él, lo despertó, estaba en su habitación. Pero algo no andaba bien.

‒ ¿dónde estoy? ‒ su cabeza le dolía, tanto que no podía ver claramente ‒ ese idiota cejón, me las va a pagar, pero al parecer no es tan listo ‒ decía mientras se levantaba, algo tambaleante, se dio cuenta de que la puerta no tenía ningún tipo de cerrojo, la abrió.

Bélgica oyó la puerta abrirse, y supuso que España bajaría a desayunar.

Pero no se imaginaba que España estaba revisando cada habitación de esa extraña casa, que jamás en la vida había visto, y buscaba su alabarda. Y la encontró en la que parecía ser un depósito.

‒ Él muy imbécil no sabe con quién se metió ‒ dijo mientras reía maliciosamente.

‒ ¿España? ¿Todo está bien? ‒ gritaba Bélgica mientras lo buscaba para desayunar.

España se preguntaba que idiota pondría a una mujer como carcelero. Pero no importaba, se desharía de ella y saldría para buscar al cejón y volver a su casa; Romano y Bélgica lo estaban esperando.

De pronto de la bodega España salió con una mirada furiosa, pero Bélgica notó que también pareciera que estuviera con un inmenso dolor. Una voz interior le decía a Bélgica que corriera a refugiarse, y pidiera ayuda. Pero su corazón en cambio le decía que sería peor. Preparada, Bélgica no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la alabarda, ni tampoco a la mirada de España.

‒ Una hermosa mujer como tú, no debería trabajar para ese imbécil, ¿te pidió que me retuvieras? ‒ dijo España secamente.

‒ España no sé de qué me estás hablando... baja el arma por favor ‒ dijo tranquilizándolo o al menos intentándolo.

‒ No permitiré que Inglaterra se jacte de haberme vencido a mí, así que déjame salir de inmediato o sufre las consecuencias ‒

‒ ¿España en qué año estamos? ‒ preguntó Bélgica preocupada, si hablaba con tanto odio de Inglaterra solo se le venía a la mente la derrota de la flota española.

‒ no seas tonta, no dejaré que nadie recuerde este año como una tragedia para mi gente, sino te apartas entonces, ¡MUERE! ‒

Bélgica salió disparada del lugar, antes de que llegara a atacarla, se dirigió a la sala de estar, y se escondió detrás de unos muebles, pero no le sirvió de mucho porque España, destrozaba todo a su paso para alcanzarla, entonces Bélgica cambió de táctica y se dirigió al jardín, sino podía esconderse dentro de la casa, y para evitar daños, se podría esconder en la huerta de tomates.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, España la interceptó, lanzando la alabarda a la pared, destrozó un poco de la pared, pero el impacto hizo que varias cosas volaran, causando un pequeño rasguño en el brazo de Bélgica, el cual empezó a sangrar. Pero ese golpe fallido no la detuvo y salió. España sacó su alabarda de la pared, y salió y al ver el jardín paró.

* * *

Empezó a sentir que la luz le cegaba y todo empezaba a dar vueltas, soltó su alabarda y se agarró muy fuertemente la cabeza. Bélgica lo observaba desde una distancia prudente y al verlo estar con tanto sufrimiento se acercó corriendo y lo sujetó antes de que cayera. Pero España no estaba pensando claramente y empujo a Bélgica a un lado y el cayó de rodillas al suelo.

‒ España todo va a estar bien, te puedo ayudar siempre y cuando me dejes hacerlo ‒ decía Bélgica para calmarlo.

España no dijo nada pero permitió que Bélgica se acercara, y le diera un fuerte abrazo. Ahí fue que España empezó a tranquilizarse.

‒ Bel… ¿qué hago aquí?... ‒

‒ me alegra que hayas vuelto… España dime que es lo que te duele‒

‒ me duele la cabeza…‒

Y fue ahí que España se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, porque al intentar abrazarla, rozó su brazo y al sentir algo húmedo y al ver su mano de rojo, supo de inmediato que casi la mata. Los recuerdos de apenas minutos volaron por sus ojos como un maratón. De improvisto se apartó de ella lo más posible, pero su dolor era tan grande que no podía moverse demasiado.

‒ tranquilo todo va a salir bien…‒

‒ no te acerques… fui yo… ¿verdad?... él que te hirió en el brazo…‒

‒ no es nada serio he recibido peores golpes…‒

‒pero Bel, ¿y si volviera a pasar? Yo podría matarte... yo... ‒

‒ no importa, porque no lo vas a volver a hacer, de eso estoy segura… porque sé que tú me amas, y no me harías nada malo... ‒

‒ No, jamás… pero si… aghhh…‒

España se estaba retorciendo de dolor así que Bélgica tuvo que ayudarlo a pararse y conducirlo lentamente al sillón, donde hizo que se recostará. España veía claramente los destrozos en la casa y era toda su culpa.

‒ ¿mejor? ‒ preguntó Bélgica colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

‒ No… bueno sí… pero… no puedo creer que lo haya hecho…‒

‒ es mi culpa por dejarte solo ‒

‒ No… ‒

España se sentó, y le miró seriamente.

‒ no quiero que nada te pase. Pero tengo miedo de hacerte daño, tal vez sea mejor que... ‒

‒ ¡NO! ‒ lo detuvo ‒ ¿qué pasará si yo me voy? Te enfermarás más. No quiero que te pase algo malo, no como hace dos semanas, si yo no hubiera estado hubieras muerto de verdad... ‒

‒ gracias Bel… perdóname… voy a buscar algo para curarte ¿sí? ‒

‒ no es necesario…‒

‒ sí lo es, y no te preocupes estoy algo mareado pero puedo traerte unas vendas, quédate aquí ‒

España se fue, algo tambaleante pero pudo mantener su equilibrio, pero en cuanto él se fue una persona interrumpió en la casa. Holanda estaba en la puerta con los ojos sorprendidos al ver todo el lugar destrozado, y cuando puso la mirada en su hermana menor, y en el color rojo que tenía su blusa en el brazo, ató cabos, se enfureció.

‒ ven, vámonos de aquí‒

‒ hermano, espera de qué hablas, no me puedo ir‒

‒ Bel, ya traje las vendas…‒ España había regresado pronto y vio a Holanda sujetando a Bélgica muy fuerte del brazo ‒ Holanda ¿qué...? ‒

‒ella viene conmigo y no volverá a verte ‒

‒ Hermano, no me voy contigo…‒

‒ vienes, es una orden no permitiré que este estúpido, imbécil, muerto viviente, no solo abuse de ti sino que te mate‒

‒ No ha pasado nada…‒

‒ ¿llamas nada a la casa destrozada y a tu brazo herido? ‒

‒ Holanda, fue un accidente ‒ dijo España

Eso fue lo último que Holanda quería oír, no se arriesgaría a dejar a su preciada hermana con ese bruto, ya la había maltratado antes, en su época de conquistador y ahora él no permitiría que volviera a pasar algo así. Soltó a Bélgica y se dirigió hacia España, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le asestó un golpe tan fuerte que la cabeza de España rebotó contra el piso, perdió el conocimiento, si hubiera sido un humano normal seguramente hubiera muerto.

Holanda evitó que Bélgica se acercará y la alzó en brazos y la colocó en su hombro, así sería más fácil transportarla, aunque ella pateara y se moviera, él no la soltaría.

* * *

España veía todo borroso, pero la última cosa que recuerda es de Holanda llevándose a Bélgica, y ahora aunque no sabe dónde está, ni puede mantenerse en pie, además de que su pecho le duele tanto que no puede respirar; él no descansará hasta verla de nuevo, por lo menos verla, así podrá morir tranquilo, no permitirá que Holanda la aleje de su lado no ahora que tanto la necesita. El problema era que España estaba tan confundido y desorientado que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde se estaba dirigiendo, lo único que hacía era caminar, luego tropezar (su sentido del equilibrio no estaba bien) y cuando lo hacía y golpeaba el suelo se lastimaba, ya tenía una herida abierta en su frente, y la sangre empezaba a bajar nublándole mucho más la visión de su ojo izquierdo.

Siguió caminando hasta que sintió que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo, su visión empezó a oscurecerse, estaba a punto de caer, cuando antes de perder el conocimiento sintió que dos manos le sujetaban los brazos, y lo ayudaban a sostenerse, muy débilmente España alzó su cabeza para ver quién era, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se desmayó.

* * *

Portugal lo miró de pies a cabeza, su pequeño hermanito estaba muy enfermo, muy despacio lo subió a su espalda, dándose cuenta de que estaba delgado, y estaba caliente, además de que tenía unas cuantas heridas. Lentamente lo llevó a su casa, y con el máximo de cuidado, como si fuera una estatua invaluable lo acostó en su cama, rápidamente le limpió las heridas y colocó vendajes en ellas, para eso tuvo que quietarle la ropa y le colocó una mudada suya, para ser exactos su camiseta preferida y su pantalón de pijama preferido. Luego colocó una toalla húmeda en la frente de España y se sentó a esperar a que despertara.

* * *

Holanda estaba haciéndose el sordo para no escuchar los gritos de Bélgica, la cual estaba encerrada en su habitación, con ventana electrificada, la cual le dolió instalar por lo costosa que era. Bélgica golpeaba y pateaba la puerta con mucha fuerza para intentar salir; lamentablemente la puerta estaba trancada con varios muebles que le permitirán resistir lo que sea.

‒ ¡HERMANO, DEJAME SALIR, POR FAVOR! ‒

‒ Lo lamento pero es por tu bien... ‒ decía Holanda sabiendo perfectamente que ella no podía escucharlo‒

‒ ¡ESPAÑA ME NECESITA, POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, SI NO VOY EL MORIRA! ‒

‒ prefiero que muera antes de ver que te vuelve hacer llorar ‒

Holanda la mantendría ahí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, solo podría salir en dos ocasiones, la primera sería que España muera o él dejara de acercarse a ella.

* * *

‒ Ir...ão... ‒ escuchó España apenas, un susurro‒...mão... despierta... ‒

España sintió varias cosas entre ellas que estaba recostado, que algo lo cubría, y que alguien le estaba llamando, muy lentamente abrió sus ojos, pero enseguida los volvió a cerrar por la cantidad de luz en la habitación, pero lentamente los volvió a abrir intentando acostumbrarse a la luz; cuando lo logró vio, con su pésima visión, que su hermano Portugal le estaba colocando una toalla en la frente, estaba fría, deliciosamente fría.

‒Her...no... ‒

‒sh. No pasa nada, solo te desmayaste, nada más... ‒

‒ Bel... ‒

‒ cálmate, si te desesperas no vas a conseguir nada... ‒

España sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando sintió que le dolía respirar, y aún más cuando intentaba moverse.

‒ ahora, muy despacio me vas a decir quién te lastimo ‒

‒ Holanda ‒

‒ ¿por qué? ‒

‒ Bel... ‒ y en ese instante España intentó levantarse al recordar todo lo que había pasado pero Portugal lo detuvo, y lo volvió a acostar.

‒ No puedes levantarte aún, bobo, ahora dime que pasa con la senhorita Bélgica ‒

‒ Él... se... llevó... yo... no... Evitarlo... ‒

‒ no te esfuerces, a ver él te golpeo para poderse llevar a Bélgica ‒

España asintió.

‒ Bueno, él te odia por haberla retenido contigo hace siglos pero, qué razones tendría para llevársela así, ¿lo sabes tú? ‒

‒ ella... vive... migo... ‒

‒ Ah, ella vive contigo... ‒ un segundo‒ ¿ella vive contigo? ‒ la cara de Portugal cambió a una expresión Pícara. ‒ entiendo... así que mi cunhada, fue llevada a la fuerza... ‒

España volvió a asentir, eso sonaba razonable pero ilógico a la vez, debía haber habido algo más para que Holanda hiciera eso. Portugal sabía que Holanda era un país liberal, al igual que Bélgica, España y él también, no veía ningún tipo de problema, a menos que si entendía los sentimientos de cariño de Holanda hacia su hermana, parecidos a los suyos con sus hermanos, la única explicación que le encontraba era que Holanda consideraba un peligro a España, y eso solo pasa cuando...

‒ Irmão... ¿le hiciste daño acaso? ‒

‒...accidente... ‒ respondió España débilmente, él empezaba a dormirse, estaba demasiado agotado para continuar ‒... me dolía la cabeza... y... estaba muy confundido... yo... ‒

‒ Tranquilo, te estas quedando dormido, será mejor que duermas un rato; yo me haré cargo, pero será mañana que ya es muy tarde ‒ dijo Portugal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

España cerró sus ojos, los volvió a abrir, y los volvió a cerrar para dormirse definitivamente. Portugal se levantó de la silla, salió de la habitación y tomó el teléfono.

‒ ¿Hello?‒

‒ hola Inglaterra, necesito que me hagas un favor, mañana hay una junta, España no podrá ir, así que me preguntaba si sabes si alguien más va a faltar... ‒

‒ Bueno, Holanda llamó hace poco diciendo que él y Bélgica no podrán asistir, ¿por qué? ¿España empeoro? ‒

‒ Sí, España está muy mal, pero Holanda robó algo de mi hermano y quiero recuperarlo ¿cuento contigo? ‒

‒ Por supuesto, pero lo hago solo por ti, España no me importa, pero hemos sido aliados desde hace mucho tiempo así que cuenta conmigo ‒

‒ muito obrigado ‒

Portugal colgó y llamó a otra persona.

‒ Francia, se suponía que lo cuidarías... ‒

‒ Portugal... ¿de qué hablas mon ami? ‒

‒ Mi querido Irmão mais novo, ¿no se suponía que cuidarías de España? ‒

‒ sabes que no me gusta que me digan hermano menor, los odio a los dos por eso, pero si lo estaba haciendo, Prusia me reemplazó hace dos días y dijo que estaba perfectamente bien con Bélgica a su lado ‒

‒ ese fue el error, debiste haberlo vigilado, ahora está peor que antes, y te preguntaras por qué, bueno el hermano mayor de Bélgica se la llevó, y ya sabes lo impulsivo que es tu hermano ‒

‒ ¿dónde está? ‒

‒ en mi casa, quiero que vengas mañana temprano, yo iré a hablar con ese imbécil de Holanda a ver si llegamos a un acuerdo ‒

‒ Sí, claro. Estaré a primera hora de la mañana ‒

Portugal no dejaría solo a España, regresó a la habitación y se recostó a su lado, despertándose cada cierto tiempo para revisarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Francia llegó con su auto, y al estacionarse vio que Portugal no solo estaba esperando afuera de su casa sino que en su espalda estaba, cubierto con una manta, España con una fiebre muy alta y dormido. Portugal lo colocó en el asiento de atrás.

‒ llévalo a su casa, y asegúrate que descanse ‒

‒ ¿necesitas ayuda? ‒ preguntó Francia refiriéndose al tema de Holanda.

‒ No, estaré bien... ‒

‒ ¿crees poder lograrlo? ‒

‒ le prometí a España que cuando despertara lo primero que verá será el rostro de Bélgica, así que lo voy a lograr. ‒

‒ Suerte ‒

Portugal llegó a la casa de Holanda preparado física y mentalmente, Inglaterra llegaría más tarde lo que no contaba era que Veneziano y Alemania estuvieran ahí.

‒ ve ~ Portugal justamente íbamos a verte ‒

‒ ¿ha sí? ‒

‒ ja, Holanda y tú son los únicos que faltan para firmar este convenio de ayuda para mejorar la economía de España ‒ decía Alemania mientras mostraba una hoja de papel con varias firmas.

‒ Y como les dije antes no pienso firmar ‒ dijo Holanda

‒ Pero fratello España está muy grave ‒

‒ en eso Italia tiene razón mi irmão está gravísimo, y morirá sino le devuelves lo que le quitaste ‒ dijo Portugal desafiante

‒ No me importa‒

‒ ¿qué pasó? ‒ preguntó Alemania ‒ ¿qué fue lo que le quitaste? ‒

‒ solamente reclame algo que no es suyo, pero si mío ‒

‒ no se debe tratarla como una propiedad si ella ya decidió ‒

Holanda empezó a mirar con odio a Portugal, y eso a Veneziano le dio la clave para saber de quién estaba hablando.

‒ ¿Bélgica? ¿La apartaste de fratello? ‒

‒ es mi hermana y no permitiré que ese bruto le haga daño ‒

‒ Mi hermano morirá sino la ve, ella le está dando ánimos para recuperarse y no dejarse vencer ‒

‒ Holanda, ¿dónde está? ‒ preguntó Alemania claramente molesto

‒ En su habitación pero no crean que voy a dejar que se la lleven ‒

Veneziano se acercó a Holanda con su típica sonrisa tonta, heredada de su abuelo, pero al estar completamente cerca, tomo muy fuerte del cuello de Holanda, y con una mirada de furia que daba miedo. Holanda estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que el pequeño personaje estaba demostrando.

‒ no permitiré que les quites la felicidad ¿entiendes? ‒

‒ ¿Italia? ‒ dijo Alemania sorprendido porque por un segundo vio a una figura mucho más grande y fuerte, una que ya le había hecho la visita antes.

Mientras Italia amenazaba a Holanda, Portugal subió al segundo piso y buscó a la bella dama cautiva, fue relativamente fácil, debía ser la puerta que estaba bloqueada por muchos muebles, en cuanto retiro el bloqueo y abrió la puerta, vio a Bélgica sentada a un lado de la cama claramente cansada pero al oír la puerta su mirada cambio a una sorprendida, y muy feliz.

‒ Cuanto tiempo sin verte Bélgica ‒

‒ Portugal, gracias por venir a verme... ¿cómo está España? ‒

‒ No muy bien, necesita verte ‒

‒ en ese caso vamos, ¿qué le dijiste a mi hermano? ‒

‒ yo nada, no sé qué le estará diciendo Veneziano ‒

Bélgica no entendió lo último pero lo capto cuando vio a Alemania algo nervioso, y Holanda con un moretón en su cara, que casi le cubría todo su lado izquierdo.

‒ ve~ Bélgica, puedes ir donde Fratello España para que se mejore ‒

‒ Gracias... ‒

Bélgica antes de irse se acercó a Holanda, le dio un abrazo y le susurró.

‒ siempre te voy a querer porque eres mi adorado hermano mayor ‒ sonrió y se fue.

Rápidamente, Portugal tomó a Bélgica de la mano y la condujo hasta la casa de España, sabía que no habría ningún problema con Holanda porque Inglaterra se haría cargo de poner los términos claros, pero además no contaba con la advertencia del pequeño Veneziano así que eso mejoraría las cosas. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de campo de España notaron dos cosas, la primera fue la punzada en el corazón lo que les anunciaba que algo malísimo había pasado y dos la casa estaba completamente vacía, no había rastro de nadie. Eso le pareció extrañísimo a ambas naciones pero cuando Bélgica, la cual tenía un hambre atroz, entró en la cocina se topó con un papel en el piso, en dónde estaba escrito, de manera atolondrada

"_España fue llevado al hospital de manera urgente, nos vemos allá_ "

* * *

Lo lamento, de verdad me da pena haberme retrasado un día, deben recordar pagar el internet antes del límite y no después. Bueno cambiando de tema descubrí que no soy tan ignorante con el portugués pero todavía me cuesta. Volviendo a cambiar de tema, espero que les agrade un montón este capitulo, me inspire mucho después de publicado el primero, y me parece que es una magnifica continuación del anterior ¿qué opinan ustedes?

como siempre espero sus críticas /comentarios/sugerencias. Nos veremos pronto.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Traducción

irmão : hermano (portugués)


	4. Chapter 4

Francia transporto a España hasta su casa, y con la ayuda de Prusia, con mucho cuidado lo depositaron en su habitación; sin decir ni pío Prusia se encamino al taller que tenía España en el sótano, ahí sacó las herramientas para reparar los destrozos causados, mientras Francia lo estaba atendiendo. Francia estaba al borde de la paranoia, no podía ser posible que su hermano/ amigo esté en esta situación.

Para su mala suerte España no estaba reaccionando, solo dormía, Francia ya había intentado despertarlo sin nada de éxito. Así que decidió darle un tiempo prudente para que su cuerpo se recuperara de la fiebre de esa manera podría despertar un poco más aliviado.

* * *

Llegó el mediodía y nada, España no despertaba aún. Y para colmo Romano llegaba a visitarlo, pero no se encontró con Bélgica sino con Prusia en la entrada.

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ‒

‒ Hola Romano, Francia y yo cuidamos a España ‒

‒ ¿Francia está ahora con él solos? ‒

‒ ¿si? ‒

‒ maldita sea, él es capaz de cualquier atrocidad... ‒ refunfuño Romano y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

‒ ¡sabes que no es cierto! ‒ gritó Prusia de vuelta, aun sabiendo que Romano fingiría no escucharlo.

Romano estaba completamente furioso, entró al cuarto preparado para ver cualquier cosa pervertida, pero al entrar se topó que Francia simplemente estaba limpiando el sudor de España que le bajaba por la frente.

‒ Pervertido del demonio ¿qué le has hecho? ‒gritó Romano esperando que Francia le dijera su típica disculpa con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre ponía pero en esta ocasión algo era distinto.

‒ Todo... ‒ respondió con la mirada fija en España ‒ le puse un trapo húmedo en la frente, limpie su sudor que le caía por la frente, le cambie la ropa, hice que oliera mi colonia para ver si despertaba, pero nada. España no despierta Romano ‒ Francia había regresado a ver a Romano con la cara más triste y lastimera posible, con tanto sufrimiento que el corazón de Romano se ablandó e inconscientemente su mirada se suavizó.

‒ Cálmate, ¿sí? El doctor lo dijo la anterior vez, tenía que estar en reposo absoluto, y ya sabes cómo es, de seguro ni bien se sintió mejor hizo cualquier esfuerzo innecesario ‒

‒ Pero... antes por lo menos reaccionaba, ahora nada solo está ahí ‒

‒ da... dale tiempo, si la fiebre baja es posible que despierte ‒

Francia solo asintió, y regresó a ver a la figura recostada en la cama, la que tenía una fiebre altísima y su respiración apenas era perceptible. Romano se acercó despacio, y dudando puso su mano en el hombro de Francia, el cual lo agradeció muchísimo, eso le decía que no estaba solo para soportar tanta tristeza.

* * *

Oscuridad absoluta, viento frío a su alrededor y lo único que se podía escuchar era el llanto de un niño, ya antes le había dicho que se calmará pero al parecer el pequeño no haría caso por el momento. Se acercó lentamente a él, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se sentó para estar casi a su altura, tomándolo de su abdomen lo elevó y lo colocó entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

‒ _Calma, Calma, sé que duele, pero dejara de hacerlo muy pronto, calma..._ ‒

* * *

Romano se tranquilizó al verlo moverse, un movimiento a penas de sus brazos, como si quisiera tomar algo, así que lentamente tomó su mano, sorprendentemente recibió un apretón de respuesta, uno muy débil. Romano sonrió. Pronto, al menos eso esperaba; su única preocupación era su respiración parecería que le faltaba oxígeno, lentamente lo ubicó en una posición mejor, así pudiera respirar mejor, al menos hasta que despierte.

Francia dormía en el sillón de la habitación, se había dormido hacia unos minutos e irónicamente Romano no tenía corazón para despertarlo o disturbar su sueño, al menos por esta ocasión.

* * *

‒ _¿ya te sientes mejor?_ ‒

‒ me sigue doliendo... ‒ decía el pequeño niño que hasta a pocos segundos antes era un mar de lágrimas.

‒ _pasará, tranquilo..._ ‒

‒ ¿cómo estás tan seguro? ‒

‒ _No lo sé_ ‒

Y con eso empezó a acariciar suavemente los rizos castaños del pequeño niño, el cual empezó a calmarse, pero seguía con ese inmenso dolor que no se puede sacar fácilmente.

* * *

España empezó a moverse, de un lado a otro, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Romano lo sostuvo muy fuerte en una posición y lo zarandeó levemente para intentar despertarlo, pero nada; España por el momento parecía la bella durmiente, la única diferencia era que la princesa no tenía una fiebre altísima. Pero aun así sujetarlo fuertemente ayudó a que España se mantuviera quieto y continuara con su sueño profundo. Había pasado apenas una hora desde que Romano había llegado y Francia estaba en la cocina trayendo más agua para la fiebre, solo que en está ocasión a Francia y Prusia se les ocurrió que tal vez un baño en agua heladísima sería de buena ayuda. Así que los tres con mucha delicadeza le dieron un buen chapuzón, esperando que el agua extremadamente helada sirviera de algo; hubo dos cosas después del baño, la primera, y la buena noticia, fue que después de unos minutos la fiebre empezó a bajar, la segunda, y mala noticia, es que España seguía dormido.

‒ Mein Gott, esto está eterno ‒ dijo Prusia cansado de no ver ningún tipo de mejora contundente

‒ sí, en eso tienes razón y, no es que esté preocupado, pero él debió haberse levantado o al menos reaccionado en cuanto lo introdujimos en el agua helada ‒ decía Romano, el cual a pesar de negarlo se le notaba la preocupación en la mirada.

‒ ¿creen que él no despierte? ‒ preguntó Francia con la cara llena de temor

‒ Nein, pero démosle una hora, sino despierta en una hora llamamos al médico o lo llevamos al hospital ‒ terminó Prusia evitando que su amigo se preocupara mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Los otros dos presentes asintieron robóticamente mientras veían fijamente a España, el cual empezaba a respirar mejor, pero de manera casi imperceptible.

* * *

‒ _¿por qué sigues llorando? _‒

‒ Por qué me sigue doliendo... ‒ dijo el niño que ahora había crecido, y ya no era pequeño, ahora era un adolescente.

‒ _¿continuas con ese dolor?_ ‒

‒ Sí, y me duele mucho ‒

‒ _no crees que lo estas exagerando, es decir antes estabas sin __**ella**_‒

‒... ‒ no dijo nada y escondió su cara en el pecho de la persona que lo estaba sujetando

‒ _debes pensar en lo que realmente es importante _‒

* * *

Los esfuerzos de Francia y Romano para ayudarlo fueron en vano, la fiebre subió, como una dieta mal seguida, y ahora estaba mucho más alta que antes, Prusia estaba consiguiendo a toda máquina una ambulancia España estaba sangrando otra vez, y su pulso cada vez estaba más débil, el dolor que emanaba su rostro era desgarrador los pocos movimientos posibles que España estaba realizando era sujetarse el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, y el otro era contener las grandes cantidades de sangre que salían de su boca, pero eso aterraba a Francia y Romano, lo cuales hacían todo lo posible para que sacara toda la sangre posible sin que se ahogue. En cuanto la ambulancia llegó tuvieron que entubarlo, y sacarlo rápidamente de la casa.

Por el apuro, ninguno cayó en cuenta que Portugal y Bélgica llegarían pronto así que rápidamente Romano escribió una nota la pegó al refrigerador y salió con los otros dos tras la ambulancia. Lo que Romano no confirmó era que si el imán se había adherido correctamente a la refrigerador, lamentablemente la hoja de papel era tan pesada que el imán cedió al peso y cayó al suelo.

* * *

Bélgica esperaba que Portugal regresará de donde haya ido a buscar a España para decirle lo de la nota, en cuanto salió de la cocina Portugal bajaba con lágrimas en los ojos las cuales no quería dejar salir.

‒ ¿qué pasó Portugal? ‒ preguntó Bélgica consternada nunca jamás lo había visto así.

‒ sangre... en la cama de mi Irmão... ‒

‒ Tranquilo, lo llevaron al hospital, vamos... ‒

Portugal asintió, y tal como vinieron, salieron rápidos como el viento; esperaban llegar a tiempo.

* * *

‒_eres egoísta _‒

‒ ¡CALLATE! ‒gritó el adolescente que ya había dejado de serlo para dar paso a un adulto.

‒ _la tuviste para ti, la usaste, la tiraste y ahora dices que la quieres... ¡que bastardo!_ ‒

‒ No... No es cierto yo jamás la use, tampoco la tire; yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella, hasta que empecé a extrañarla ‒

‒ _¿te sigue doliendo? _‒

‒ Sí ‒

‒ _eso quiere decir que eres tan patético que no podrás vivir tranquilo sin ella... jajaja_‒

‒ Y eso a ti que te importa, si ella se queda conmigo la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo ‒

‒ _no olvides que ella es una nación. Tiene responsabilidades, de la misma forma que tú, pero al paso que vas... no creo que dures mucho _‒

‒ ¡JILIOLLAS NO ME IMPORTA! ‒ gritó ‒ si mis días están contados, o si ella está conmigo solo por lastima, el solo hecho de que esté a mi lado me ayuda a sobrevivir, no me importa si muero mañana con tal de pasar una noche a su lado. La haré muy feliz, seré su sirviente, su tapiz, lo que sea, con tal de que ella permanezca conmigo no me importa ‒

‒ _haz lo que quieras _‒ y esa persona desapareció en el espacio

‒ MALDITA SEA... no importa cuánto tiempo pasé yo seguiré esperando hasta que ella regrese, aún si ya no me ama, yo la seguiré amando, por siempre... ‒ España dijo sentándose en la profunda oscuridad a esperar que algo le indicará que podría salir de ahí.

* * *

Portugal y Bélgica llegaron al hospital, en cuanto los vieron Prusia llamó al doctor señalando a la persona que podría darle sangre a España, Portugal sin siquiera permitirle al doctor que le dijera algo, dio consentimiento y exigió que lo llevaran a que le sacaran toda la sangre necesaria. Bélgica vio a Romano el cual estaba sentado en un rincón y al otro extremo estaba Francia. Se acercó, al pequeño que había ayudado a criar, y en cuanto él la vio se abalanzó hacia ella en un inmenso abrazo, Romano estaba llorando en sus hombros.

‒ Bel, no quiero que se vaya... ‒

‒ Tranquilo, él sobrevivirá, es una nación ‒

‒pero... está tan débil que... no ha despertado en todo el día... Bel... ¿Qué vamos a hacer si él muere? ‒

Hay no, eso a Bélgica jamás se le había ocurrido, jamás; un mundo sin España... solo en pensarlo le daba escalofríos, y un dolor punzante en su corazón, ella no permitiría eso, jamás, no después de haber esperado tanto tiempo para finalmente estar juntos.

‒Romano, calma todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro ‒

‒ ... ‒ Romano no dijo nada y se permitió llorar como un niño en el hombro de Bélgica.

Luego de que Romano se calmara, Bélgica fue a ver a Francia el cual no había caído en cuenta que ella estaba a su lado, Francia parecía perdido, Prusia se había ido a traerle un café, mientras él veía a la pared sin decir nada, ni pensar en nada.

‒ ¿Hermano Francia? ‒ dijo suavemente ‒ ¿estás bien? ‒

‒ Bel... en un mundo cruel como este... gente como España es muy valiosa ¿sabes por qué? ‒

Bélgica meneo la cabeza indicando que no sabía la razón.

‒ Porque... la sonrisa de España es... tan sincera, desinteresada y autentica que... cuando tú la ves, piensas que los problemas que tienes son basura... aunque él tuviera problemas más grandes‒

‒Hermano Francia... ‒

‒ Otra sonrisa parecida es la de petite Italie pero, la de España la conozco a la perfección por que crecimos juntos... yo... ‒

‒ te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlo ‒

‒ merci, mon cher, pero esto es mucho más grave no solo basta que intentemos ayudarlo, sino que su gente quiere que mejore, y eso es difícil; Bel escúchame con atención, si España llegará a morir yo no podría soportarlo, desde que era un niño, que el Sr. Roma encontró, siempre he estado con España, y si no lo has notado siempre hemos estado juntos, si él se va yo también ‒

‒ mon frerè Francia, no creo que debas decir eso, tú también eres importante, hay muchas naciones que te quieren, y... ‒

‒ Ellos ya no me necesitan, no importará si estoy o no‒

‒ frerè... ‒

‒ ¡fratello no puedes hacer eso! ‒ gritó Veneziano el cual estaba enfrente de Franica con una expresión seria en su rostro ‒ La signorina Joanna se enojaría contigo por eso‒

‒ Italia... pero España es mi hermano... ‒

‒ al igual que Romano y yo, ¿crees que los dejaría a ustedes solos en esta situación? ‒ dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndole la sonrisa a Bélgica. ‒ Además sorella Bélgica cuidara muy bien de Fratello España ¿verdad? Porque él va a despertar y ambos estarán juntos‒

‒ Por supuesto que sí, el estará bien cuidado, no le va a pasar nada, te lo prometo mon frerè... ‒

Francia sonrió y asintió aliviado, sintiéndose feliz en esos momentos de tristeza. Era de verdad irónico que fuera Veneziano el que subiera los ánimos a todo el mundo, como dijo Francia la sonrisa de Veneziano, parecida a la de España, era tan poderosa que pareciera que la tristeza se esfumara, en cuestión de segundos.

En ese instante llegó Prusia con una bandeja de humeante café para todos los presentes, Portugal llegaba con un algodón en su brazo derecho, y agradecido por el café. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando el Doctor al fin llegó a darles noticias del paciente.

‒ ya se encuentra estable, su corazón está latiendo normalmente ahora, la herida en la cabeza que tiene posiblemente sea la causa de este nuevo incidente, pero no presenta mayor peligro ahora ‒

‒ ¿ya despertó? ‒ preguntó Portugal.

‒ No, pero si desean una persona puede entrar a verlo ‒

En ese instante todos miraron a Bélgica, y la empujaron hacia el doctor. Ella al ver la oportunidad sonrió y les agradeció asintiendo la cabeza-

‒ bien, venga conmigo por favor ‒

‒mantennos informados por favor ‒ dijo Portugal sujetándola de la manga de su blusa.

‒ sí, no se preocupen ‒

El doctor la llevó a una habitación, no era el área de cuidados intensivos, pero se le parecía en cierto grado, el cuarto era oscuro con máquinas alrededor de la cama, se oía únicamente el sonido del monitor que indicaba la frecuencia cardiaca.

‒ el Sr. España tiene un pequeño problema de Presión, lo controlaremos con medicinas... ‒

‒... gracias... ‒

El doctor se fue, dejándola sola al fin, ella lentamente le dio un beso en la frente, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

* * *

‒ Esta sensación... es... ella... ¡sí, no me puedo equivocar, es ella! ‒

Una luz iluminó toda la oscuridad a su alrededor, y lo envolvió por completo.

* * *

‒ España, ya estoy aquí, nunca nos van a volver a separar te lo prometo, todos estamos preocupados; Portugal está triste, Francis va a cometer una locura, Romano se comporta como un niño, Prusia está serio y Feliciano está, no sé cómo describirlo, como... más fuerte, sin ti todo está patas arriba por favor, te necesitamos despierta... especialmente yo, yo te necesito... te lo ruego... ‒

‒...Sí... ‒dijo una voz débil y casi imperceptible

En cuanto Bélgica vio de quien se trataba, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y se abalanzó en un abrazo, y lo cubrió de besos.

‒ me alegro que estés bien...España ‒

‒ estoy Feliz de que seas lo primero que veo al despertar, lamento haberte causado problemas ‒

‒ no, tranquilo, no pasó nada y no pasará nada porque ambos vamos a estar juntos... ‒

‒ para siempre y siempre... te amo ‒

‒yo también... ‒

Pasaron unos minutos a que todos los que esperaban entraron y todos abrazaron muy felices a España, el cual estaba mucho mejor, como si jamás hubiera pasado unas semanas muy enfermo, pero a la vez España estaba muy avergonzado.

‒ De verdad lo lamento ‒

‒bueno... irmão ahora me debes unas cuantas pintas de sangre que te cobraré algún día ‒ dijo Portugal sonriendo.

‒ No, mon ami solo recupérate pronto‒ dijo Francia reprimiendo lágrimas.

‒ Así los tres volveremos hacer de las nuestras ‒ dijo Prusia con un excelente buen humor.

‒ sí es que Bel le da permiso ‒ dijo Portugal en susurros.

‒ ¡BASTARDO! ¡ROMPISTE TU JURAMENTO! ‒ gritó Romano ‒ ¿sabes lo que te espera? ‒

‒ ¿Un apodo nuevo? ¿Un golpe? ‒

‒ No algo mucho peor... no vas a cosechar tomates el próximo año... ‒

‒ ¿QUÉ? ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ‒

‒ Te lo mereces‒

Fin

* * *

Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno continuo con mi teoría de que sin España, Europa se pone patas para arriba. Para demostrarlo les sugiero que vean este vídeo de Ti Tiny ( /dXjoz1k-gAc) que según yo explica claramente lo que yo pienso.

A parte de eso, debo aclarar que la persona con la que habla España es él mismo, digamos su parte racional. Bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas.

Les cuento que mi próximo Spabel, será en base a cuentos infantiles. Esperenlo por favor.


End file.
